Outbreak
by XxXlucky7
Summary: 10 years before the events of halo, 4 spartans are sent to investigate a BioWeapons ship that has Mysteriously Disappeared...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Arrival

A/n: To clear things up…

117: Male

116: Female

12: Male

37: Male

(Don't want a mix-up…heh heh)

117 Looked out into space, as he always did during spaceflight, it bored him. He started over to the table where Spartans 37, 116, and 12 were playing poker.

37 Stood up "HEY! WHOS DEALIN THESE CARDS ANYWAYS?"

12 Looked at the enraged Spartan "I think I'll fold…."

"Same here" 116 agreed

"So…what's the mission?" 117 asked

"Some battleship went missing, but now…they've found it, the odd part is, all of its crew were missing also, and when UNSC sent in a squad….they didn't return…"37 Joined 117 at the window

"Did you know…"117 asked "What Number the ship was?"

"Frigate OC34" 116 also walked over

"What!"

"What's wrong?" 116 asked

"That ship…." 117 trailed off "That ship, was A bio-Lab, the navy was testing bio weapons on that ship…."

12 joined the 3 "They don't tell us much anymore…"

The pilot turned on the loudspeaker, it was shaky and crackly, the longswords weren't built that well "We're 5 minutes out, be ready Spartans"

117 grabbed his assault rifle "You heard the man" Let's go…"

Arrival….

The four Spartans stepped out of the longsword into the hanger, which was black, with a few dim lights on

"Well….." 36 started

117 turned on his flashlight "We gotta get to the Bridge, the security cameras will show us what happened, the door is up ahead…uploading waypoint…."

A corridor…

"What is that stench?" 12 coughed

"I have no cl-" 117 stopped "The….the door gaskets?"

The ships "Hot" zones, with the deadliest viruses and bacteria had rubber door gaskets surrounding them, which kept the infected air in the "Hot zones" and kept the clean air circulating around the rest of the ship, normally they are powered by an electric motor, but with the power out, the gaskets deflated as air (and viruses) seeped out of them, the pungent odor was the infected air, now circulating throughout the rest of the ship.

A loud alarm screamed in 3 beeps, stopped, then started again

"_AAANNN…AAANNN…AAANNN"_ It was the freezer alarm…_"AAANNN…AAANNN…AAANNN…" _The freezers were melting.

"Shit!" 37 jumped "What was that!"

"The freezer alarms" 12 told the rest of the crew "Normally, the freezers are kept at subzero temperatures, once the power went out, the temperature started to rise."

The men moved on, until they started hearing more buzzer alarms, signaling a gasket breach. Nonetheless, they moved on.

Cafeteria

The four Spartans looked over the dead bodies on the floor

"These must be the squad members" 117 stared in disbelief " This makes no sense….Why did the system fail?"

Another alarm filled the cafeteria…

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danger Zone

A/N: Just so you all know, The Spartans are NOT wearing their MIJONAR armor, they are still superhuman, but have no armor.

Chapter 2

Danger Zone

"Damnit what now?" 37 was getting angry

"That alarm…" 12 Looked shocked "Someone's tampering with the fusion core!"

"What?" The other three exclaimed

"Yes….someone….or something…..is doing something"

"Well this is just great" 116 started "No power, the viruses escaped, the freezers are melting, the door gaskets are blown, and now the fusion core is about to go nuclear?"

"Seems so" 117 Mocked under his breath

The team continued through the cafeteria and into the animal wing

"Ugh, this is worst then the rest of the ship" 12 Kicked through the piles of feces and animal bodies

The animal wing housed the animals that would be experimented on, most of them were just dissected, and their carcasses were tested, then thrown down a shaft into the incernator.

The team heard cries and groans from the animal pens.

"Damn, they're infected now…" 117 peered through the glass window, and 37 followed

"Should we shoot em?" 37 asked

"No, we should burn the bodies; wait until they're dead first."

"Damn…and I was hoping I could kill something on this trip"

"Can it guys" 116 interrupted "We have a job to do."

Another Corridor…

The team heard a scream, not a normal human scream….this one was different

37 freaked out "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Shit….Shittttttt" 12 looked around, gun pointed forward

One of the lab doors burst open.

It couldn't be described what came through the door….It was green, and radiating with green light, it was like a giant blob, with 2 tentacles dangling out of it.

"HOLY FUCK!" 12 Aimed at the thing "WHAT IS THAT?"

"DONT ASK DUMB QUESTIONS, JUST SHOOT!" 117 Fired several rounds into it.

The crew wiped beads of sweat from their heads "Is it dead?" 116 looked at the pile of goo

"I dunno, go and check" 37 mocked

12 walked over...

"What is this thin-SHITTTT!"

To be continued……


End file.
